Dense
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Sakura's tired of Naruto not noticing Hinata. She's tired of seeing Hinata so upset. So she takes matters into her own hands. But like THIS! This was not expected... NaruxHina
1. Unorthodox

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

"S-Sakura-chan, are you s-sure about this?"

"Hinata, I tested the formula myself."

"Ano, but-but-

"Hinata, there's no other way for this mission." She replied to me, taking my hesitation in stride.

"All right," I replied shakily, leaning up against the wall, taking the vial in hand, and uncorking it.

As instructed, I only took a swig, then a strange tingle ran through my body, as I gave it back to her.

The funny, prickly sensation was already fading, and in a moment it was gone.

I looked up at her...

And then suddenly realized that I was looking UP at Sakura!

"N-Nani?"

Before drinking the vial, I'd looked down at her slightly, for she was about five-six, three inches or so shorter than me.

Now her eyes were above mine, and as I watched, they were climbing higher!

She was grinning at me, oblivious to the look of horror I must have been wearing on my face.

Maybe she liked watching people get small, or maybe it amused her to see the reaction in my eyes, but whatever it was, it terrified me.

I was shrinking! It was incredible, but it was really happening to me.

I was really getting smaller!

I wanted to scream in terror, but I controlled myself somehow.

I realize that by now you're probably thinking I'm a complete wimp. Come on, you're thinking, how bad could it be? Until you've experienced it yourself, though, you just can't understand.

Think about it for a minute. Imagine yourself standing in a room that's steadily growing larger and larger around you, and realizing that in less than a minute you'll be one-third your normal size.

Now tell me if _you_ could handle that any better than I could!

Yeah, rationally I had tried to prepare myself for this, but nothing compares to actually shrinking for real. In a few seconds, I watched Sakura grow until she was a head taller than me, and after a few more seconds, she had to kneel down to look me in the eye.

"Like I said, it's disorienting, isn't it?" she said, still wearing a wide grin on her face.

"Y-yeah," I think I muttered.

She was right, of course. I felt like I was hallucinating, or in some kind of waking dream. Sakura continued to get larger and larger as I watched, and as my head tilted further and further back to look up at her, I finally fell backwards onto my butt.

"Better stay there for a minute," she said, seemingly, not at all surprised by my clumsiness. "Don't try to move. I'll be back in a moment." So saying, she walked into her kitchen, then remerged with a chair.

I looked down at herself once more, and let out a surprised "Eep!"

Everything was so big!

I looked down at my hands, then back to her, then down at my outfit which now larger on my body, no longer as tight as it had once been, my ch-chest no longer jutting the fabric expansively outward

I nearly screamed, looked on in stunned horror, as they seemed to deflate, causing the shirt to rest about me, as I felt the strange sensation throughout me body again.

"Wow...

Another shudder, the world grew larger about me, the corners of the room seeming to slowly expand with every second.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thought to myself.

Looking down at my hands, my eyes widened in horrified fascination, as they were lost in the ever growing folds of my jacket shirt, myhead beginning to travel down once more.

Still, the shirt slowly crawled away from my skin, now brushing against myknees, whereas before it was several inches away from her legs.

I was soon at the four feet mark, and took in my unfeeling surroundings which bore no emotion as I was getting smaller by the second, my attire, which had been loose on me to begin with, staying the same, whilst my entire being was shrinking,my pants longer clinging to my behind, to fall down with the rest of my clothes.

"Th-This is very strange... I murmured, then gasped, as myvoice, not really low or sultry to begin with, was now even _less _so, now at a high pitched, sounding as if Ihad just ingested a tank full of helium.

My face turned into a small frown as I crossed my arms over my bare chest, wrapping the shirt about my small frame, which was growing ever smaller, my once large chest no longer quite so big, shrinking with the rest of her.

By the time she came back, I had finished shrinking.

I looked around myself at a world now three times its normal size. There's something else I'm sure you'll have trouble imagining. Pick up a toothbrush or something, and look at it for a moment, now close your eyes and think of it and everything else being three times larger.

It's not easy, is it?

Well, that's exactly what had just happened to me.

With some effort I got to my feet and took a few wobbly steps. Again I felt like I was on a bad trip or something. You just don't realize how much of the world is scaled for someone between five and six feet tall. At less than two feet, nothing was at eye level any more.

Everything was now UP!

I was only thankful that my clothes had shrunk with me, sparing me the embarassment of being naked.

A chair sat nearby and I walked over to it, looking up at it in wonder. Next to the chair rose a table with a computer on it, and it was so high I didn't think I could even jump up and grab the edge of the surface.

"Go ahead," said Sakura to me.

I shook my head.

"N-No thanks. L-Let's just complete the mission we can get back."

She smirked, and I felt ill at ease

"Oh come _on_ Hinata, I'm sure Naruto would think you're awfully cute like this...

I nearly fainted, but controlled myself, at the mention of Naruto-kun, the blush returning with a vengance.

"Sakura-chan! Don't _talk_ about that!"

I still hadn't told him about my feelings...

Even after all this time.

Sakura agreed to help me if I helped her test out this medicine, at Hokage-sama's behest, so she could sneek me into Otou and find Sasuke's whereabouts.

I tented my fingers nervously, as she sprinkled some of the vial on a spare set of clothes for me, so I'd at least have something to wear.

"Um...Sakura-chan, could you give me some privacy?"

"Oh! Sorry Hinata!"

She turned on one heel as I hastily donned the miniature outfit...

This would be simple I kept telling myself, don't worry, don't worry, you'll have a team of Anbu with you the entire time, you'll be fine...

But then why did I feel like something bad was about to happen?

Turns out I was right.

Because at that moment, just as I had gotten dressed, Sakura picked up my old clothes, threw them out, then called at the top of her lungs.

"NARUTO!"

I turned beet red.

He lived across the hall!

He'd be sure to hear that!

"S-Sakura-chan?! What're you doing?!"

"Getting you two together, she grinned cheerily. "He'll be sure to notice you as you are now."

"But what about the mission?!"

"There is no mission silly!" She smiled slyly. "It was all a plan to get you two together."

"B-But not like this!" I stammered, jumping up for the vial, which she kept out of reach, then pocketed, seconds later.

"Relax." She soothed. "It'll wear off in a week...or two, and in your poor condition, he'll probably pay loads of attention to you...."

My eyes went wide.

"Sakura-

"Sakura-chan!"

Too late, Naruto burst into the room.


	2. Beginnings?

Naruto was confused.

Why did Sakura-chan call him?

And why did she look so distraught?

Using her best horrified expression, Sakura pointed to Hinata, who had been to surprised to move from where she stood thus far.

"Naruto! Something _terrible _happened to Hinata!"

But at her words, the shy Hyuuga didn't know whether to faint, or to just _pray _for Kami to put her out of her misery.

Naruto, having just now noticed the miniature Hyuuga, gaped, as he got down on his knees to stare at her.

"H-Hinata-chan! What happened?!"

'It was a jutsu we were working on. It backfired, and I can't undo it." Sakura hurriedly explained, before Hinata could say anything.

"Maybe Baa-chan could-

"NO!" Sakura interrupted sharply, then, as if realizing her mistake, she hurriedly added:

"I mean, we already went to see Hokage-sama, and there was nothing we could do."

"So...what did you want me over here for?" Asked Naruto, seemingly already forgetting about Hinata, much to the dismay of both girls.

Sakura would have _none_ of that.

A hard punch to his head knocked some sense through that dense brain of his, and drew a pained whine from her teammate.

"Baka! I called you over here because of what happened to Hinata!"

"Ow! What the heck am I supposed to do?!"

Sakura huffed angrily, but winked at Hinata, indicating that this was all part of her plan. "Obviously we can't have her out and about when she's only two feet tall, and I have a mission coming up, so I need you to watch her while I'm gone."

Hinata's high pitched squeak of surprise was overshouted by Naruto's loud squawk of dismay.

"NANI?! How long is this mission of yours gonna be?!"

Sakura counted off on her fingers, nonchalantly.

"Hmm....About a week or so I guess."

"EH?! You mean I gotta stay here for a week?!"

"There's plenty of food in the fridge." She replied simply, already on her way out the door.

"B-But-

"Thanks Naruto, I owe you one!" Were her last words, before she hastily shut the wooden frame behind herself.

The blond groaned, then looked over to Hinata, who by this point, looked about ready to burst into tears, sobs wracking her small frame.

Was it really that terrible to spend a week with her?

Was she that much of a burden? Was that all he saw her as?

For once, she spoke without a stammer.

"Is it really that terrible to be around me?"

Naruto wasn't _that _dense, to not realize that he had hurt her feelings.

He started to run in her direction, then thought better of it, when after two steps, she fell flat on her but, her eyes practically _swimming _with lavender tears.

So instead, he took one long step towards her, then knelt down on his haunches.

"Whaddya mean by that, Hinata?"

**Bonehead! She thinks you don't want to be around her! **Snarled the Kyuubi, utterly disgusted with how blind his vessel was to Hinata's affections, by this point.

_'Eh?!'_

**You truly are dense kit...**Murmured the fox, before its presence faded from his mind.

He understood it a little bit, _finally _putting two and two together, at least in this regard.

Desperate, he waved both hands before himself, tone apologetic

"D-Don't cry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Nani?" She squeaked, drying a tear with one tiny hand, sniffling a bit, as she cleared her vision

At a loss for words, je pouted a bit, and this made her blush, as he looked _adorable _when he was flustered. "It's just... I was gonna do some training, and-

She stiffened as he idly reached out to dry one of her tears with his pinkie, the motion was surprisingly delicate, and right on the mark...

Then he realized what he was doing, and fell back on his butt, clumsy once again

-And then th-this happened?" She surprised herself by finishing his sentence for him as he picked himself back up.

Seconds later, she gave a small gasp, upon realizing what she had just done.

Inwardly, her mind was racing.

She had never done that before!

She wasn't stammer as much either!

Did this formula have some kind of aftereffect that made its user more confident?

Did Sakura plan for that as well?

"Hey, you wanna watch some T.V.?" He ventured, feeling oddly nervous, from the simple question.

She nodded shyly, then paced over to the couch, as he crossed the room in a few easy strides.

Unfortunately, though she was able to jump up and grab the edge, the miniaturized Hyuuga was now having a rather difficult time getting up.

Naruto noticed this, and being the nice guy that he was, reached down to help her-

And in doing so, inadvertantly touched her backside as he helped her up, and onto the sofa.

"Eep!" Squeaked Hinata, the sound even more high pitched than usual, as her face turned a deep crimson flush, the blush had returned with a vengance.

She felt terribly embarrassed, and hugged her arms to herself, both embarrassed and surprised at the same time, but more the first one than the second.

_'He touched my butt!'_

She shifted from side to side, trying to make herself comfortable on the pillows as she struggled to come to terms with this, whilst Naruto fervently apologized for his actions.

It was then that Hinata felt the strange sensation again, course through her body, briefly, but she definitely felt it.

Did her clothes feel _looser _just now?

Ordinarily, she would have ignored such a thing, but after her recent shrinkage, she knew better than to dismiss such things.

Fearfully, she looked down at herself, dreading what she might see...

And her eyes went wide in horror at the sight she received.

_'Oh no!'_

Ever so slowly, her hands crept back into her sleeves, inch by inch, until they were no longer long enough to poke out of them. She looked down at her legs, and bit her lip as they too sank back a bit, into the now looser folds of her pants, as they too began to tent around her shrinking form.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" Squawked Naruto in surprise, shock plastered all over his face, as he watched the reduction take place, right before his very eyes.

Her level of vision lowered as well, and for the second time that day, she felt as if an invisible weight was pushing down on her, compacting her body into a steadily smaller space, against her will.

It stopped as suddenly as it had started, and she sighed in relief, thinking that this was the worst of it.

She had no such luck, as the tingle suddenly coursed through her body once more, and this time, she shivered slightly, almost as if her body was _enjoying _this.

She most certainly was not!

"Not again...

Tears welled in her eyes again, as she watched everything grow, when it had already been large, to the point where it was _huge _to her tiny little eyes. Above her, Naruto looked like a massive skyscraper, towering over her, and then that too was lost to her level of vision, as she slowly sank down past the neckline of her clothes, then along with her long hair and into them, as they pooled around her.

She wept again, feeling utterly miserable-

And felt the shrinking speed up again.

A sudden conclusion hit her, it was so obvious!

It was triggered by embarassment!

Annoyed, she tried the best thing she could, balling her tiny hands into fists, and thinking of the worst moments ever of her life, her worst experience, anything that she had ever disliked...

And let it all loose at once.

She got angry!

"Stop it!" She shrieked...

--

Naruto jumped back a bit, as Hinata's head suddenly popped out of her clothes.

"Eh?"

Then she shot up like sprout, filling them out again, and then some, as she regained an extra foot of growth, leaving her at 3 feet tall, and straining her clothes quite a bit.

"Wha?!"

She looked visibly surprised, as was he.

"Hinata-chan! What the-How the-

She did a double blink, and then determining that she was actually a little bit taller than before, sighed and fell back against the pillows.

"I'm f-fine Na-Naruto-kun, l-let's just watch some T.V."

He did as she asked, reaching for the remote, pressing the ON button for the T.V.

A yawn escaped her seconds later.

Slowly but surely, her eyelids drooped shut, and she was unable to keep them open.

Naruto stiffened as he felt her minute head fall on his lap, joined by a soft snore seconds later, a sleepy smile all over her face, as the blackness of sleep took her

Getting angry was so unlike her, so _opposite _her kind and gentle nature so not her in every way shape and form, that it had tuckered her out...

Naruto just stared at her, then yawned himself.

Seconds later, he too was asleep, head back against the sofa, snoring loudly...

And one arm around Hinata on his lap, to keep her from falling off the couch...

--

From her perch on the roof, Sakura pumped one fist into the air.

"Yes! It's working!"


	3. Normal

Hinata woke up some time later, stretching sleepily, a small yawn escaping her otherwise diminutive frame.

She sighed to herself when she saw that the world was still relatively large, even when she was three feet tall.

Casting a longing glance up to the sleeping Naruto, the desire to faint was strong, but she somehow resisted it.

Silently, she hopped down from the sofa, and found that the drop wasn't so far this time.

That cheered her a bit.

However, she was still rather annoyed with Sakura for doing this to her.

A slight ripping sound was heard, and she looked down at her clothes...

Just in time to see herself grow an inch or so.

She blinked twice before the change became evident to her.

"Nani?"

Immediately, she remembered how she had experienced a brief growth spurt.

Did her anger trigger them?

She already knew what being embarassed caused.

As she was thinking this, she was unaware of the fact that she was still walking...

And so when she ran smack into a chair, stubbing her toe, she cried out in pain.

Instinctively, she kicked it, but that only hurt her foot more.

"Ow!"

Angry, she hopped up and down on one foot, just overly frustrated with her situation in general...

Then she felt her body growing again, leaving her unbalanced, and causing her to fall back on her butt.

It was a welcome sight, as everything grew _smaller _not larger before her eyes. She tried her best to maintain her mild annoyance, and felt the growth spurts continue...

She easily shot up in a few seconds.

3"9...

4"3..

4"5...

But the ensuing sound of fabric tearing was _anything_ but welcome news for her.

5"2...

RIIIIIP!

Unfortunately, her clothes were not made to withstand such constant stretching.

She let out a small "Eep!" When the pants were systematically ripped halfway up to her calves, whilst her sleeves just _exploded _unable to maintain their hold on her arms, leaving her with a now sleevless jacket, that strained to hold together as she grew.

She _dared_ not to feel embarrassed, lest she shrink further!

She cast a quick glance towards Naruto, who was still snoring on the couch, barely stifling the surge of embarassment that threatened to overwhelm her.

Hastily, she bolted into Sakura's room.

She looked for anything to wear...

After rooting through the drawers , all she found was a pair of clothes upon Sakura's bed.

It was a pair of sweatshorts, and a pink t-shirt, that was several sizes too short for her to wear. Not to mentio some _very _lacy underwear!

Next to them was a note, atop which was imprinted a smiley face.

_"Hope you like it Hinata!'_

_~Sakura_

Hinata most certainly did NOT like it!

RIIIIIIIP!

Her anger triggered another burst of anger, and that was her _bra_ that just gave way!

Blushing madly, she bit her lip, instinctively covering her chest..

She couldn't let Naruto see her like this!

Hastily, she donned the t-shirt and sweatshorts...

Just as the rest of her miniaturized clothes gave way...

RIIIIIP!

_'Darn it Sakura!'_

--

Sakura listened intently as she heard the sound of running water.

Hinata was taking a shower.

Said Haruno whistled to herself as she tossed a pebble up and down in her palm.

Now, to wake up Naruto...

Carefully, she slid open the window...

--

(Later)

Thunk!

He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Huwah?"

--

Hinata sighed as she discarded the scanty clothing, leaving herself nude, body wrapped in a towel, which _barely_went around her voluptuos frame.

She resisted the urge to look at herself in the mirror.

Even with the door locked, she was afraid to be seen naked.

Slowly, she stepped into the shower, pulled the curtains closed behind her, and only _then _did she remove the towel, tossing it aside with her temporary attire.

She turned on the water, and slipped herself into the hot water that was a shower.

Sighing, she leaned her head back, as the hot rain came down upon her, easing her aching joints, soothing her fears, just de-stressing her in general.

She closed her eyes, ran delicate fingers through her hair, as she let the steam build, allowed the water to drench her.

Normally she would've taken a bath, but with her unstable condition, she didn't trust herself to do such a thing.

Still, taking a shower...

Gave her time to think.

--

Thanks to Sakura's pebble, Naruto woke up some time later, yawned sleepily, stretched, then looked about the room.

Only then did he notice that Hinata was gone...

And leading off to another room was several pieces of tattered clothing.

Hinata's clothing.

"Eh?"

Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the trail of the shredded cloth...

Until he came to a door.

Hesitantly, he knocked on it.

"Hinata? You in there?"

--

She had finished the shower only recently, and the air was thick, damp with moisture, steam wafting under the door, and into the living room.

She still had a towel wrapped around her body, and steam covered the mirror as she dried off and got dressed.

Now that she had calmed down, she needed to see what this outfit looked like, or so she thought.

Daring herself to look, she now wiped away the steam upon the glass.

The Hyuuga paled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_'Oh no! If he sees me like this I'll-I'll..._

Seconds later, she heard him knocking on the door.

"Oi! Hinata, you okay in there?"

She was almost entirely back to her original height, give or take an inch or two.

But the way she beheld herself in the mirror, was nearly enough to make her shrink away into nothingness.

Sakura's t-shirt _was _too small for her, as it exposed most of her midriff, all the while pressed tightly against her chest, outlining her firmly rounded CC cupp breasts, which fit snugly in the bra she now wore.

The sweatshorts were several sizes too small as well, ending several inches above her knees, and clinging tightly to her hips, accentuating the dip of her waist, ever curve, every line, almost as if the very fabric was painted upon her skin.

Her long navy blue hair seemed to shine in the dim light, and her eyes danced with light, as she thought to herself...

Surprisingly, this outfit felt quite comfortable, something she might actually wear on a rainy day when no one was around...

Then her shyness came back with a vengeance, as he pounded upon the door again.

But certainly not when the love of her life was in the same room as her!

---

A sharp squeak of surprise, but it lacked the high pitched quality of before, greeted his ears.

"N-No! Don't come in yet!"

Naruto sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head, as several scuffling sounds were heard.

"Um...okay?"

There was the sound of a bolt unlatching, then the door opened a tad, allowing her to poke her head out.

"D-Don't l-laugh?" She asked meekly.

Confused, he could only nod.

"Sure, but why would I-

She stepped the rest of the way out.

He gasped, looking her up and down, taking a small step back as he did so.

"Y-You're back to normal?!"

She somehow restricted her blush to a deep, vibrant pink, instead of her customary dark crimson flush.

"H-Hai."

Almost immediately, she felt his eyes upon her, and in response, she wiggled a bit on one heel, and held her hands behind her back, still looking him in the eyes, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, without fainting.

He had to stop staring!

"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun, r-really I am."

But Naruto was not thinking about that at the moment, no his mind was somewhere else _entirely_.

How could this be Hinata?!

All she had ever worn before was a baggy jacket and sweats!

Who knew such a-a-a-

Princess. That was the first word that popped into his head. She looked...

"K-Kawaii....he murmured.

Hinata gave a small squeak of surprise, but it was one of pure _shock, _not embarrassment, as she stared at him.

_'Did he just call me...cute?'_

He blinked to himself, rolled the syllable's around in his head until they fit.

_'Y-Yeah, I guess she is kinda cute..._

True he hadn't really paid her much attention thus far, but...

Now he wished he had.

Was this _really_ what she was hiding underneath all along?

And if so, then why would she want to hide it?

Now that he thought of it, why _was_ she so shy in the first place?

When they had been kids, he had just dismissed her as weird, unable to understand her at all.

In the Chunin prelims, he had cheered her on, and she had displayed a fire he had never seen before.

By the time he had left for his three year training trip, she had come a _long _way, and he had actually admitted that he _liked_ people like her.

It had been maybe a year since then, and he hadn't really seen her that much.

But she still fainted around him.

Nobody else.

Just...

_'Me..._He mused, the pieces starting to come together.

If Hinata looked like this, then she could have any guy in the village!

But she only fainted, only became flustered, only _sputtered..._

Whenever he was around.

But why?

**Kit, are you _truly _that dense? **Snarled the Kyuubi.

_'Huh? Whaddya mean?'_

He could sense the Kitsune's annoyance.

**I refuse to answer. You'll have to figure this one out on your own.**

Its presence faded from his mind, amidst his cries of protest.

_'Dense...Am I missing something here?'_

**_'Baka.' _**Hissed the fox, and sent him one last image before going back to sleep.

He suddenly got a certain image of Hinata, and he felt his cheeks heat up. This was accompanied with some information he had not been privy too years ago.

_'Eh?! That girl on the water was-was..._

Hinata could not believe her eyes.

He was _blushing!_

She _had _to take this chance!

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"H-Huh?" He stammered, unable to properly focus on her, or even look at her, thanks to what he had just learned.

Hinata had been that girl on the water!

Sucking in a deep breath, she spoke, carefully, slowly, so she wouldn't have to say it again.

"D-Did you m-mean what you just said? A-About me being c-cute?"

He better have heard that, because the pounding her own heartbeat in her ears was drowning out everything else.

Evidently he had, as his blush became a dark crimson, the polar opposite of the light pink hue upon her face....

"Um...

--

Sakura peered in through the window, knowing full well that this might get her caught.

But it was worth it, as she watched the two converse about something.

Something that made Hinata smile, brighter than she sun.

She said something, and Naruto managed a stiff nod.

She grinned as she watched Hinata, clad in her new outfit...

Give Naruto a shy hug.

She then watched the two of them talk about something else for a bit, before Hinata released him, and headed into the kitchen with Naruto going back to the couch, a confused look on his face, staring into the darkened screen.

Apparently, she wanted to make lunch.

"Hmm... I wonder what they said?"


	4. Curiosity

As Hinata silently rummaged through the fridge, she mused that this would take some getting used to. Sure, Naruto was finally paying attention to her, but she wasn't quite sure if it was out of sympathy for her 'condition.'

She pulled out some pasta, and popped it in the microwave. As she watched the timer tick down, she had some time to actually think over her situation. Was he paying attention to her because of her looks? Or was he finally, dare she say it, actually starting to _like_ her? Of course she was still radiating confidence, but it was only natural that she'd have her doubts. Furthermore, the curiosity had been nagging at her for quite a bit now.

There was one way to find out for sure, but just _thinking_ of it was bold in of itself.

She could try it out again.

Almost immediately, she told herself doing so was stupid and selfish. And it might have the 'after-effects' talking, but a second later, she told herself she wasn't being selfish. No, not at all.

She knew how to reverse it, so why was she so worried? No, she didn't have anything to worry about. Nothing at all. All she had to do was get angry, and she'd be back to normal.

Placing both hands on the countertop, she gave a small sigh and thought of it again.

Her body trembled, and she lost an inch.

"Eep!"

She'd give it a try, but certainly not here, not where Naruto could _see_ her!

Naruto was too busy zoning out in front of the T.V. and so she easily snuck past him, and made it to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and made sure to lock it. Another sigh, and she thought of Naruto, her feelings for him...

The shrinking began, slowly at first, not really noticeable, but then her skintight started to get too big, and the shrinking became more apparent. Hinata shuddered as her body tickled again, and she could feel itonce more, bringing her down a notch, almost like she was on a train, trying to leave the station, one inch at a time.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed to see the glass growing before her very eyes. Briefly, she thought how embarassing it was to actually _enjoy_ the tingling sensation in her body.

As if in response, she she shuddered again, and went down another inch, then another. Her pants were beginning to lose their hold on her hips by now, and the space between skin and fabric was slowly starting to expand.

"Why does it feel so good?" The steadily tinier girl asked her reflection, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Another lurch, and she uttered a small squeak of surprise. The sensation of the fabric sliding past her skin was _definitely_ a turn on now.

A jump, then she stumbled a bit backwards, as the sensation coursed through her.

"Oh, goodness…I think I feel another one coming" Hinata said to herself, then blushed at the unintentional innuendo. She began to pull herself up onto the counter, to see how tall she was. No sooner had her butt hit the counter, then felt another lurch downwards, like she was being pulled, and her shirt began to tent itself around her dwindling frame, although it still fit her well.

She had been around 6'3 when she started, and she had to be about 5'9 by now. She pressed one hand to the glass, and was amazed at the sight of it growing smaller, as was the girl in the mirror. It had become a steady shrink now, and she was slowly approaching the four foot mark.

Now, she had never had any fantasies of being shrunk, or anything like that, but she really did love the feeling the shrinking was causing. The familiar tickle signaled the coming of another spasm, and she felt her whole body quiver with excitement, as her head went down several inches again.

Her legs, which had been dangling over the counter before, where now magically moving _up. _Hinata looked away from the reflection to observe this. She could no longer feel the carpeted rug under her feet, but was well aware of them sliding up, while her level of vision continued to go down, as if she were on an elevator.

The floor, once a small drop away, now seemed further. She briefly looked around the room, and was rewarded, as she watched the corners continue to expand outward, as if _they_ were growing, and _she_ wasn't shrinking.

She wiggled her legs a bit, and by now she could see her kneecaps, without bending over. Her attire was beginning to lose its purchase on her body with every shrinking spurt. Another shudder, her legs suddenly rocketed inward, and everything got _much_ larger.

She giggled a bit despite herself, now twisting to look back in the mirror.

The three foot miniature version of herself, that stared back, looked so alien.

This was all _so_ strange.

Another small burst, and she dwindled further.

Finally, the shorts lost their hold on her hips, and fell to the countertop. Her panties joined them soon afterward, as she continued to shrink down into her clothes. With some difficulty, she held her shirt out now, looked down at her naked body beneath, which even now got just a little bit smaller. Another lurch, and she looked up, just in time to see her head go _past_ the collar, and into the shirt herself.

She gave a small squeak of surprise and her body seemed to respond, dropping her stature faster, as she poked her head out of the collar. Everything continued to telescope outward, right before her very eyes.

With great difficulty, she hastily forced herself to become angry, before she reached the one foot mark.

The room spun before her eyes as her body abruptly swelled to the four foot mark, then stopped.

That was enough.

--

"Um...Naruto?"

He turned to see Hinata, a bit shorter than before.

She handed him the pasta, and sat down next to him.

The sight of her being so small was still alien to him.

"Huh? Why are you-

"D-Do you like these clothes?" She asked.

Clearly, he didn't get it.

"Um...

She'd have to be blunt.

"I-I-I m-mean, d-did y-you notice me before I w-wore this?"

She dropped an inch or so as she said this.

"Damnit!" She squeaked to herself in a high pitched voice.

Her height jumped up to five foot, and she blushed.

"This is so embarassing!"

"Well, I guess I noticed you before." He said, having missed her growth spurt, as he was busy chowing down. "But ya, that outfit looks kinda nice-

He then noticed the forlorn expression on her face.

He didn't get it.

He'd never get it.

"Huh? Hinata, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

He shook his head and leaned forward a bit, placing his hand on her head

"Then why are you so red? Do you have a fever, or something-Gah!"

He cried out in surprise, as someone shoved him from behind-

"Baka! Just tell her!"

Right into Hinata.

Or more namely-

His mouth into hers.

They had just kissed.

**Score one for Sakura!**


End file.
